


Dirigibles and Wombats

by CatrinaSL



Series: A Simple Device [63]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bees, F/M, Fanboy Phil Coulson, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Rescue Missions, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mack is thankful for his Soulmate's warning; he's allergic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirigibles and Wombats

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

Mack wasn't sure about outing S.H.I.E.L.D. to the Avengers, but he agreed with the decision to start with Captain America.

Not much surprises a man presumed dead for 70 years. "After a while you just start to assume everyone who dies is going to come back eventually," he said as he patted Coulson on the back.

It turned out to be the start of a beautiful friendship. Rogers' team shared intel with S.H.I.E.L.D., S.H.I.E.L.D. did recon for Rogers' team, and occasionally Coulson got to have chats with the Captain.

They formed several joint task forces to go scientist hunting.

Barton, Daisy, and Lincoln spent several weeks prowling Saskatchewan for Bruce Banner and came back with nothing.

He went with May, Romanov, and Simmons to secure Helen Cho's lab. He missed Bobbi and Hunter when it was over; Melinda and Natasha sat down for a reminisce and Simmons and Cho talked bioscience.

Captain Rogers asked he and Daisy to be on the team to extract Foster. Fitz wanted to come along, but it was a more delicate situation.

Mack and Daisy picked up Rogers and Maximoff for a quick in-flight briefing. "We believe that Foster and her assistant originally went in good faith to Copenhagen, but something's changed," Coulson told them from the comfort of his office.

"We think they've been taken," Captain Rogers supplied.

"There were some HYDRA holdouts in the area," Coulson continued, "now turned leaderless wannabes. We're pretty sure they're _aggressively_ recruiting."

They were. Mack covered everyone while Wanda disabled the guards and Steve and Daisy rescued the scientists, leaving a great big "Bad Guys Here" sign for Stark's team to find.

There were a few more innocents than just Foster and her assistant, in varying states of consciousness. By the time Daisy got the quinjet up in the air, Mack and Steve were still fastening people in.

"Those cells were laughable," Wanda said as she secured a scientist and strapped herself in next to him. "They had the prisoners on some kind of drug to keep them docile."

"Wish we had somebody here to tell us what it was; how to help them," Mack replied, glancing at Steve and then moving over to fasten the seat belt for Foster's assistant.

Her head lolled back as he buckled her in, then suddenly her eyes popped open and she grabbed his arm. "When the wombats erected this dirigible, they inserted a squadron of bees into each small crevice!" she confided. "Beware!"

"What did they _do_ to her?" Daisy wondered.

Mack wasn't sure, but he strapped himself in next to her and held her hand as she slowly drifted off to sleep with her head on his shoulder. He stayed by her side as they got everyone into Medical, while Simmons bustled around, taking blood samples and running tests and figuring out how to wake everyone up.

Coulson and Daisy handled the debrief right there in the middle of the lab, to include him and anyone who happened to be awake. Foster sat up halfway through, frantically searching for someone and calming down once she saw the girl on the bed next to Mack.

It was probably two hours later when she finally was able to get over to them, after Jemma had cleared her to be up and she'd had a word with Coulson.

"Is she okay?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, she's... she's fine," Mack assured her. "Simmons says your captors, they were using a bunch of different things to keep you all sedated. A few of you just got one thing, others got a cocktail. She might not have had the same mix as somebody else, plus everybody's different, so... They're working as fast as they can to get everything out of her system."

Foster nodded. "Thank you for getting us out of there. Darcy hates traveling to countries where she can't carry her taser."

"Darcy, huh?" Mack mused, looking down at her. Then he turned back to Foster. "Have you decided if you're going to stay, or will the two of you be leaving when she wakes up?"

"Well, I definitely don't _like_ the idea of working for you people," she told him. "My first encounter with a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent left a bad taste in my mouth, and you guys put that guy in _charge_ , so..." She sighed. "But it's obvious we can't be out on our own anymore. I'll have to think about it."

"Jane!" Darcy shouted, bolting suddenly upright. "Jane!"

"I'm right here, calm down!" Foster assured her, grabbing one of her hands.

Jemma rushed over to take her vitals, but Darcy babbled through them. "I dreamed a dream. It was a good dream. There was a... he said..."

"Sit still!" Foster ordered. "What are you talking about?"

"My Soulmate!" Darcy insisted. "He said—"

"'Thanks for the heads up. I'm allergic,'" Mack interrupted.

Darcy and Jane turned to stare at him.

"Well, I guess that answers that question," Jane said. "We're staying."

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/146403148093/dirigibles-and-wombats)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
